The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of phlox, botanically known as Phlox drummondii Hook., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Sunphlocoro’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in June 2002 in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The female parent was the proprietary phlox plant ‘2Ph-38a’ (unpatented), while the male parent was the proprietary phlox plant ‘2Ph-38b’ (unpatented).
The new cultivar was selected from the results of the hybridization in 2004 in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since then. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.